A conventional EGR device for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The aforementioned conventional EGR device includes a condensed water collecting portion in an EGR passage. More specifically, the condensed water collecting portion collects condensed water generated from EGR gas at a concavo-convex portion provided in an inner wall of the EGR passage at a position that is on a downstream side of the EGR gas flow relative to an EGR cooler. The condensed water collected by the condensed water collecting portion is received into a reservoir portion connected to the EGR passage and is stored therein.